UCW Beach Brawl 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Second edition of Beach Brawl
1. Chapter 1

_This night is the most important event of the summer for all wrestling fans..._

 _Tonight, history will be made and wrestling's glory will reach new highs..._

 _It's a night everybody will remember for a long time..._

 _Now, UCW presents the biggest show of summer..._

BEACH BRAWL!

* * *

We're at Huntington Beach, California where a ring is posted on the beach with stands filled with a crowd around it and a build up like at Wrestlemania 28 over the ring.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to UCW Beach Brawl! I'm Joey Mickey along Bobby Senior and we're live at the beach!"

"Listen to this crowd! They are more fired up than last year's edition!"

"Too bad: I like to listen to the sound of waves. A luxury we won't have tonight, unfortunately..."

"Don't worry." Bobby said with patting Joey's shoulder. "You will have the rest of summer to come back here. Now, let's get ready for the show. But first, let's watch the results of the Kick-off matches."

"Yeah: first of all, we had Divas Tag Team Champions Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods defending their title against The Girls consisting of Diana Batist and Jessie The Artist. The champions retained their title after Vivi made Diana tap out to the Coquina Clutch."

"After, we had a violent confrontation between the dominant Alpha Male and the flamboyant Aiden Remington 3. Despite a good fight, Alpha Male came out on top after a devastating Spear."

"And for the end, the Sanguine Coven consisting of Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, and Psycho X faced off against the team of Ignition, Carson Michaels, Triple B, and the surprisingly returning Harlow Beckett. The fight was good, but the Coven ultimately came on top as Poison pinned Ignition after a Hellfire Bomb."

"Now that the kick-off results are out of the way, let's start this show, shall we?"

 **(Break)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Turmoil for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, the team of Chris Blake, Damian, and Chuck, THE PRO WRESTLING SAVIORS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights got off and they arrived on trucks with many people dressed like them. Blake walked to the ring with his pals beside him before giving his bat to the referee.

 **(Breathe Into Me)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Death Rowe, Shadow Rider, and Jay "The King" Renolds, THE RED PEACOCK LEAGUE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they arrived, wearing their usual outfit but in red. They got into the ring and lifted their belts with proudness before giving them to the ref and glaring at the Saviors.

"The Red Peacock League won the Triple Tag title after an hard match against the Saviors, back at Eternal Glory and have held on it ever since. Will they be able to do it against every trios that will rise up to the challenge?" Joey asked.

Even before the ring could bell, the two team went at it and engaged into a violent brawl. Jay and Chris ended outside where Chris threw his opponent into the security barricade violently. Meanwhile, Shadow hit Damian into the steel pose while Death Rowe threw Chuck into the barricade too.

Chris and Death Rowe then got back in the ring together and glared at each other before exchanging hits which ended with Chris hitting an Uppercut to his face and irish whipping him in the ropes before bending down and getting caught with a Running DDT.

Shadow and Jay then came back in as Rowe putted Chris in their corner and chopped his chest before backing up and the three partners hit him with a Triple Corner Dropkick. Rowe then got on the top corner and jumped on him with a Suicide Swanton followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Chris was on his knees, Rowe went for his Superkick, but he caught his leg, made him spin, and hit him with a clothesline. Damian and Chuck suddenly came back in and knocked both Shadow and Jay of the apron.

Chris then brought Rowe in his corner to punch him down before tagging Chuck who applied a snapmare followed by a knee drop to the head. He then spat down on Rowe's mask before running for a clothesline which he ducked and replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

He then tried to apply his Guillotine, but Chuck managed to push him over the top rope and outside the ring. He then got outside too and waited for Rowe to turn around before hitting him with a dropkick from behind the steel pose, inside the ring and Damian followed by crashing him back first into the security barricade.

They pulled him back in and Chuck tagged Chris who applied a Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Shadow jumped in time to break the pin, but instantly got attacked by Damian and Chuck. They lifted him off the mat by holding his arms and legs as Chris got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Swanton Bomb.

He then charged into Rowe who was resting in a corner with a Stinger Splash followed by a Drop Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tagged Damian as he and Chuck got ready to hit Rowe with their Broken Hope tag team finisher, but Shadow Rider suddenly got in and hit Damian with a Shadow Punch. He followed by ducking Chuck and hitting him with a jump clothesline before Chris surprised him with an RKO.

After taking back from the shot, Damian tried to apply a Northern Lights Suplex to Rowe who reversed it with a violent DDT. As Rowe approached his corner, Chris got in and tried to knock Jay off the apron, only to receive an headbutt to the face from him and Rowe managed to make the tag.

A red hot Jay ran in the ring as the crowd chanted "ALL HAIL THE KING!" and clotheslined both Chuck and Damian twice before kicking Chuck and applying a King Me (Corckscrew Neckbreaker) followed by a Backstabber to Damian.

He then applied the Three Amigos to both men for a total of six suplexes before posing for the crowd. Chris suddenly got in with his barbwired bat and tried to hit Jay who ducked and caught him with a Spinning Spinebuster.

As he turned around, Damian hit him hard in the face with an European Uppercut before irish whipping him in the ropes to hit the Broken Hope with Chuck, but as he got pushed up, he dropkicked him out of the ring.

Chuck was about to get back in, but Shadow Rider surprised him outside with a Spear. Back inside, Jay kicked Damian and applied his King's Blade (Pumphandle Michinoku Driver) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Pro Wrestling Saviors have been eliminated!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Jay stood in the ring, tired and waiting for the next team.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"The next team, composed of Havoc, Ken Katana, and Big Guy, THE BULLET CLUB: UCW!"

The trio slowly walked into the ring as Jay looked at all three of them nervously.

They started beating him up until he got pushed in a corner. They then stopped and Ken charged into him with a corner Spear followed by a Stinger Splash from Havoc and a huge Body Avalanche from Big Guy who then threw him away and Ken jumped on him with a Standing Senton with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ken then locked him in a headlock which lasted for many seconds before he got up and delivered elbow smashes to his stomach. He then ran in the ropes, but Ken followed him and hit a Boot to his face before throwing him in a corner and hitting his head with a Step-up Bicycle Kick with the help of the ropes.

As Jay was on his knees, Ken hit him straight to the face with a Shining Wizard before tagging Havoc in and holding Jay in a Wheelbarrow position as Havoc caught him with a Running Cutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Death Rowe jumped in time to break the pin before being grabbed by Big Guy who threw him above the top rope and he landed on the floor outside the ring. Havoc stood on Jay and smashed him repeatedly.

He then tried to apply his Havoc Shrinker (Underhook DDT) which he somehow managed to reverse with a Northern Lights Suplex. He then rolled to duck a clothesline and tagged Shadow Rider in. The crowd started chanting "Go, Rebel, go!"

He ducked a smash from Havoc to catch him with a Rider Deeds (Reverse Dirty Deeds) before screaming: "Even when you're done, never surrender!" He then caught Havoc with the Moon Revenge (Jump DDT followed by Falcon Arrow Suplex) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ken ran in and charged at Shadow, only to get caught with a Back Body Drop. Big Guy then walked in and grabbed Shadow by his neck, but he broke free and delivered a punch to his face which didn't had a lot of effect.

Shadow ran into the ropes for a clothesline that barely made him move so, he hit another one for the same result. As he went for a third one, Big Guy caught him by the throat and lifted him for a Chokeslam, but Shadow broke free and hit him with a Shadow Punch that stunned him and clotheslined him out of the ring.

As he turned around, Havoc tried to apply his Havoc Shrinker, but Shadow lifted him on his shoulders and hit the SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He backed up and waited for Havoc to get back up before going for the Spear, but Havoc caught him with a Push-up Cutter. Ken then came back in to hit a Snap DDT on Shadow.

Havoc then tagged Big Guy in before he and Ken jumped on Jay and Rowe outside with a Top Con Hilo and a Suicide Dive. Big Guy then grabbed Shadow by the throat and applied the Grenade (Chokeslam with a Thumb Trust to the neck) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Red Peacock League has been eliminated!"

Sounds of disappointment were heard all over the place as the champs lost the match.

"The Red Peacock League is out! That means we're gonna crown new champions tonight!" Bobby said as the team left.

 **(We Will Rock You)**

"Introducing the next team, consisting of King Caesar, "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston, and "The Rabid Street Dog" Dylan Torres, THE MONARCHY!"

The crowd's boos quickly turned into loud cheers as the team arrived. King Caesar was a tall African-American man,very muscular with black hair in a crew cut, and black eyes. He was wearing MMA style shorts, plus MMA gloves.

DJ Kingston was an Hawaiian-African man with dark skin, skinny build, and black hair in an afro. He was wearing Green tights with a flame design.

And Dylan Torres was a chubby Mexican-American male with a bald head and black eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with black sport shorts.

Dylan started for his team as the others went on the apron. He ran in the ropes and ducked two clotheslines from Big Guy before hitting him with a clothesline that made him fall. He then stood on him and screamed "VIOLENCE PARTY!" before delivering a series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons.

Big Guy went to tag Havoc who charged at him, but he jumped to dodge him and kicked him before applying a Spike Piledriver. He then lifted him on his shoulders and tried to hit the Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) which Havoc reversed into a Tornado DDT.

He then caught him with a Monkey Flip followed by a Stinger Splash in the corner and went on the top turnbuckle for a Frog Splash, but landed on Dylan's knees. He then applied a Powerbomb on his knee to Havoc before going to tag DJ in.

He ran into the ring and quickly knocked Big Guy and Ken off their apron with a running dropkick. Havoc charged at him, but received a Roundhouse kick to the head before DJ jumped on the other two with an Asai Moonsault outside.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and caught Havoc with an Astonish-DDT (Diving Tornado DDT) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He applied a Body Slam to Havoc and followed with the People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, he does a Moonsault) and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Ken jumped in time to break the pin. He and Havoc then double teamed on DJ before irish whipping him and he ducked them before hitting them with a Springboard Moonsault.

He then tagged King Caesar in who clotheslined both men once before clotheslining them at the same time. He then lifted Ken in a suplex and Havoc kicked his stomach, but Caesar didn't moved. He kicked and smashed him many times, but he just wouldn't let go of his suplex position. finally, he let himself fall to hit the move on Ken.

He then glared at a terrified Havoc before Big Guy suddenly came in and smashed him in the back before throwing him out of the ring. Seeing the opportunity, Havoc tried to run into Caesar with a Suicide Dive, but he surprised everyone by catching Havoc in a suplex position in mid-air and dropped him on the outside floor.

He then came back in the ring and exchanged blows with Big Guy before pushing him in a corner and going for his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) and ran in the ropes to hit him in the jaw with his Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash).

Then, DJ knocked him down with an Astonishing Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash) from the apron. Dylan then brought Havoc back in the ring to allow Caesar to apply the Lion Bomb (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Bullet Club: UCW has been eliminated!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the three men stood together. If no other trio appeared, it would mean they were the new Triple Tag Champions...

 **(Circus For a Psycho)**

Everybody was surprised as Hardcore Clown's song played. They all looked at the entrance to wait for him and his possible two tag partners.

Suddenly, Hardcore Clown came out from the crowd, but he wasn't alone: there was someone dressed as a purple bunny with round eyes and false blood around the mouth and a huge guy with a clown dress and rainbow-colored faux hawk hair.

They got in the ring from behind and Hardcore Clown smashed King Caesar in the back with his chair as the bunny surprised DJ with a Codebreaker and the big clown Chokeslammed Dylan. Hardcore Clown then locked Caesar in his Laughing Armbreaker submission hold.

The ref checked on him to see him passing out and called for the bell.

"The Monarchy has been eliminated!"

The ref brought the belts to the three new champs and Hardcore Clown took a microphone.

"Hello, my little laughters." He started. "Allow me to introduce your new champions. The team of myself, Hardcore Clown, (points at the bunny) Creepy Bunny, (points at the huge clown) and The Big joker! Together, we are the Circus Of Fear!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the new champs, when the Monarchy walked to them with angry looks. Then, just as it seemed they were going to fight...

 **Sierra**

 **Hotel**

 **India**

 **Echo**

 **Lima**

 **Delta...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

The crowd went wild. A trio appeared into the audience with the spotlight on them. The team of Furno Moxley, Ajax, and Raptor Reigns.

Furno was an American male with brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin and cuts all over his arms and body.

Ajax was a tan-skinned Mexican-American male with a slightly muscular and mesomorphic body, long black hair, short facial hair, and black eyes.

And Raptor was a man of Samoan decent with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes.

All of them were wearing classic Shield outfits.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S THE NEW SHIELD!" Joey screamed. "THE THREE MEN WHO HAVE BEEN TRAINED BY WWE'S STRONGEST GROUP ARE HERE! "The Unhinged Psychopath" FURNO MOXLEY, "THE GHOST FOX" AJAX, AND "THE RENEGADE JUGGERNAUT" RAPTOR REIGNS!"

They entered like The Shield did and got into the ring. The three trios glared at each other as the crowd was chanting: "Holy shit!" Raptor suddenly snapped the microphone from Hardcore Clown's hands to talk.

"The New Shield is here. It is time for the Hounds Of Vengeance! Believe that!"

The crowd was cheering loudly once again.

"I don't know what surprised me the most: the fact that we have new champions, the new clown stable, or the New Shield debuting..." Bobby said.

"And that was only the first match of the eve night..." Joey added.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Enter The Dragon Theme)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Lima, Ohio, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived, clapped in fans' hands, and rolled into the ring with his briefcase where he showed-off some martial arts moves.

 **(Head Crusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Legend Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd went wild as the champion arrived with his title belt. He cracked his neck while slowly walking into the ring where he exchanged a glare with his opponent.

"This is gonna be so exciting! Freund defending his title against Rob Van Dam, Ultimo Dragon, and Glacier's student! The Headcrusher against the Ice Dragon!"

JIL gave his briefcase to the referee, making this match official. Martin gave his belt to him too and he called for the bell.

The two men were about to lock in a clinch, but JIL decided to kick Martin's leg at the last moment. Martin looked annoyingly at him before slowly going for a clinch, but he slapped JIL's face at the last second.

JIL replied with three kicks to his ribs followed by one to his chest which knocked him down. He tried to kick Martin's chest once more, but he caught it and applied a Dragon Screw followed by a headlock.

JIL managed to get up and pushed him in the ropes, only to get knocked down with a shoulder tackle. Freund then irish whipped him in a corner and went for a corner Spear, but JIL flipped on his back and rolled on the opposite corner's turnbuckle before jumping on Martin with a Diving Crossbody.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As soon as Martin got back up, JIL hit him in the face with a Jump Spin Kick. He then irish whipped him with the ropes to try for a clothesline, but Martin rolled to duck him and tried a clothesline of his own which JIL ducked and replied with a Spin Kick which Martin ducked too and caught him with a German Suplex.

He then hit JIL's back with an elbow drop before throwing him shoulder first between the turnbuckles and into the steel pose and hit him with a Short-arm Clothesline. He then applied a Walking Side Slam Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freund applied a Snap Suplex before locking him in a clinch. JIL struggled and ended up breaking free thanks to an arm drag, but Freund immediately knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He tried for another suplex, but JIL caught him with a small package.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freund tried to hit JIL who caught him with a back slide.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

JIL caught Freund with a Monkey Flip, but still got it by a clothesline as a payback. Freund violently smashed his head on a turnbuckle before chopping his chest and irish whipped him in the opposite corner before charging.

JIL hit a boot counter to his face which knocked him down and he went for a Split-legged Moonsault, but landed on Freund's knees. This last one climbed the top turnbuckle and went for his Diving Elbow Drop which JIL dodged by rolling out of the way in time.

JIL hit a Spinning Leg Drop on Freund before climbing a top turnbuckle and went for his Elemental Splash which Freund dodged. He suddenly jumped on the occasion to lock him into the Crossface submission hold.

Luckily, he quickly managed to put one foot on the nearby rope. Freund angrily smashed JIL's head on a turnbuckle and chopped him three times before irish whipping in the opposite corner.

He charged again, but JIL hit a shoulder counter and jumped on the top turnbuckle, but Freund pushed him out of the ring, causing him to land on the security barricade. He walked outside and applied a Side Suplex to JIL on the barricade.

He then brought him back in the ring and applied a Body Slam followed by an elbow drop. The two men exchanged blows, kicks, and chops before Freund irish whipped JIL in the ropes and knocked him down with a strong clothesline.

He grabbed JIL's arms from behind and they struggled until Freund let him go and hit a knee strike to his stomach and smashing his head on the mat. Suddenly, as he was about to grab him again, JIL hit the back of his leg with a spinning that caused him to fall.

He then ran in the ropes and tried to hit a Standing Moonsault after a sideflip, but Freund dodged and immediately locked in the Crossface again. It took around 20 seconds before JIL elbowed Freund's face to make him let go, but he putted him in a roll-up position instead.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed JIL's arm and smashed it on a turnbuckle before applying a Northern Lights Suplex followed by another one, a third one, and a fourth one.

"1!...2!...thr-KICKOUT!"

Freund quickly locked in the Crossface once more, hoping JIL would tap out this time. After around 20 seconds, JIL managed to make it to the rope, but Freund held his arm to prevent him from reaching it and decided to lock him in his own Dragon Sleeper hold instead.

JIL really didn't appreciate that he mocked his mentor and managed to break free before locking Freund into his own Crossface. It took him around 12 seconds to break free and hit JIL with a dropkick.

He then charged at him in a corner, only to receive a shoulder counter followed by a Springboard Kick to the face. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Freund tried to kick JIL who blocked and hit him with a Spinning Heel Kick counter. He then ran in the ropes and jumped on him with his Rolling Thunder followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Freund rested in a corner, JIL charged in his stomach before ducking a smash and hitting him in the face with the Cryonic Kick. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with the Elemental Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd popped.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

This last one was justly looking in shock as the ref brought him his title belt. He took it while looking at it as if it was his son and screamed in joy.

Then, he looked at the entrance to see Rob Van Dam, Glacier, and Ultimo Dragon all looking at him happily. They came into the ring and congratulated their student before lifting the title belt with him in front of a sold out crowd...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Loaded)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the vacant UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, from Pensacalo, Florida, IRIS BLACK!"

The crowd cheered for her as she got into the ring and waited for her opponent to come out.

 **(Sue)**

"And her opponent, from San Diego, California, SUE!"

She was also cheered loudly as she walked on the apron where she backflipped into the ring. The referee showed the title belt and rang the bell as both girls were glaring at each other.

They locked into a clinch and struggled in the ropes until they both fallen outside. they quickly got back in and glared at each other.

Sue kicked Iris in the guts before smashing her in a corner and chocked her a bit before hitting her with a chop. She then irish whipped her in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face.

She tried to clothesline Sue, but she did the Matrix to dodge which didn't stopped Iris from surprising her with a Cena Sucks (Facebuster) and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

She applied the Come Again (DDT) with another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She tried to grab her, but Sue scratched her face followed by a chop and, as Iris rested on the ropes, she charged, but got pushed up outside the ring.

Iris waited for her to get back up before charging into her with a Suicide Dive. She then rolled back in and, as Sue was still outside, she tried to catch her from between the ropes, only to receive a Chick Kick to the face.

She then walked back in and stood over the weakened Iris on which she jumped to deliver a series of blows to her head. She tok a brief pose before kicking down Iris and slamming her in a corner.

She then climbed the turnbuckle and held Iris in a Hangman position until the count of 4. She repeated the process once more before Iris grabbed and made her flip down.

She then locked Sue in a Cobra Clutch, but she quickly broke free by slamming Iris back in the corner where she delivered a series of smashes and kicks.

She then applied a Snapmare before locking her into a Full Nelson. It took many seconds, but Iris managed to break free and smashed Sue before irish whipping her in a corner.

She charged, but Sue kicked her and flipped on the apron. She smashed Iris' head before climbing the turnbuckle, but Iris smashed her and climbed up to apply a Superplex.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Both girls lay down for a good moment before Iris managed to go for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Both girls then got back up and Iris tried a clothesline which Sue ducked and hit a violent Roundhouse kick to the side of her head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sue was getting annoyed and putted Iris in a corner where she delivered blows to her and climbed up to give 10 punches to her head with the crowd counting. However, as she got to 9, Iris lifted her for a Powerbomb.

Iris climbed a turnbuckle to go for her Diving Leg Drop, but Sue got back up and smashed her. Iris managed to surprise her with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...thre-BREAK!"

Sue putted her foot on the rope to break the pin. Iris kicked her guts and tried to apply her Come Again once more, but Sue held on the rope, causing her to fall on her back and pinned her with her feet on the second rope.

"1!...2!...thre-"

He stopped as he saw Sue's feet on the rope. She got angry and grabbed Iris to go for her Suefaction, but before she could, Iris made her backflip and surprised her with her Diamondcutter (Superkick).

She then climbed the turnbuckle to go for her Diving Leg Drop, but Sue caught her with her Handstand Frankensteiner. She then locked her into the Sharpshooter submission hold.

After around 20 seconds, Iris had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SUE!"

The crowd cheered as she was given the title belt.

"Sue won the vacant Ultra Cool Diva Championship after an hard-fought match! And here's her boyfriend, Mario Sanchez, coming!" Joey said.

Indeed, Sanchez arrived to celebrate with his girlfriend.

"Sanchez also have a match, later on, but he still find the time to celebrate with the love of his life."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Adventure of a Lifetime)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of Yellowboy and Chavez Rabodo, THE BEST FRIENDS!"

The duo got cheered as they made their way into the ring and took microphones.

"Hey, everyone! Having fun?" Yellowboy asked to which the fans cheered. "Well, I sure hope you got more energy in reserve, because guess what?"

"It's time for the Tag Team Apocalypse of The Best Friends!" They said at unison.

"Now, let's get to the rules:

-The match is open to any tag team around here

-The only way to get eliminated is to get pinned or submitted anywhere at the beach

-There are no count-out or disqualifications

-The last team reamining becomes World Tag Team Champions!" Chavez explained.

"Now, let's find out who wanna participates!" Yellowboy said.

 **(Code Red)**

J2Red came out and walked into the ring.

"Alright, J2Red is the first team to participate! Who's next?" Chavez asked.

 **(Hero)**

The Superheroes, Little Tornado and Josey, came out as well, taking a superhero pose in the ring.

 **(Some song)**

Next was the team of Trevor Galloway, a medium guy with a cap and brown pants, and Maluta, a Samoan guy who looked like a smaller version of Yokozuna with Sumo pants. They both walked into the ring and glared at their opponents.

 **(Some song)**

Next was Zombie Apocalypse Survivor and the Homeless Dude who was dragging a grocery basket filled with hardcore weapons which he left at ringside.

 **(Some song)**

The next team to enter was a duo named TT 2000 who were both wearing futuristic designed dresses - red for one and blue for the other. The red one was named Tim Power while the blue one was named Maximum Max. They walked into the ring.

 **(Some song)**

The next team was composed of two fat guys with long brown hair and beard and brown skirts. they were named Zed and Ohno, the Islanders.

 **(Trinity)**

The Arcaders, Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, also came out.

 **(Trifecta-DJ Sliink)**

And the last team to enter was made of a duo including Jason Kidd, a light skinned African-American with short black hair, black and blue MVP style ring gear and a lean build, and Ryan Daniels, a guy with white skin, a bald head, a muscular build, and was wearing black trunks and boots. This team's name was PRTY.

As they entered, the bell rang and the match officially started with a huge brawl betwen all teams.

Throughout the brawl, Homeless Dude fallen outside and grabbed a trash can top and ZAS took a STOP panel which they used to smash the other participants. Dude ended up smashing Yellowboy and hit his Sadness DDT on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tim Power and Maximum Max then jumped in and tried to attack the hardcore team who dodged and started beating them up with their weapons. ZAS then went outside to bring a table in and Dude climbed on it with Tim to apply an Aided Piledriver with ZAS from the top turnbuckle through it. He pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"TT 2000 has been eliminated!"

The hardcore duo took a pose before Homeless Dude noticed Chavez outside and tried to jump on him with a Plancha, but he caught him in his arms and applied his Alpha Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Homeless Dude and Zombie Apocalypse Survivor have been eliminated!"

The Arcaders were brawling with Trevor Gallows and Maluta until this brought them to the backstage. Meanwhile, The Islanders were left with the Best Friends in the ring.

Yellowboy caught both Zed and Ohno with a Slingblade before Chavez hit a Body Slam on them. They then hit a Wheelbarrow Leg Drop together on the two of them simultaneously before Chavez helped rise Zed on his partner's back for a Back-to-belly Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Islanders have been eliminated!"

PRTY then attacked both of them from behind and Jason ran in the ropes to catch Yellowboy with a Springboard Tornado DDT while Ryan hit Chavez with an European Uppercut that pushed him in the corner and followed with a corner knee strike to the guts followed by a Spinebuster.

Ryan then applied a Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Taking Flight (Double Rotation Moonsault) from Jason and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Yellowboy jumped in time to break the pin. He then started giving blows to both men before running in the ropes and receiving a Superkick from Ryan followed by a Take A Shot (Handspring Cutter) from Jason. They then hit a Superkick Party (Double Superkick) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Best Friends have been eliminated!"

Everybody was shocked as the Ultra Team Champions just lost their title.

They then saw the Superheroes and J2Red fighting off toward the open arena of the beach and decided to follow. Meanwhile, the Arcaders and the team of Gallows and Maluta were brawling everywhere in the backstage.

They ended up in the Arcaders' room where there was a Super NES with a Mortal Kombat game in. They looked at it, then at each other before Bobby and Trevor suddenly grabbed both remotes and started playing with their partners encouraging them.

In the end, Bobby won and cheered before resuming fighting with Gallows and Maluta as if nothing had happen.

Meanwhile, J2Red was dominating the Superheroes at the beach. Big Red was beating Little Tornado around before they arrived close to the sea and he used his strength to throw him in the water.

Meanwhile, Josey and Justin arrived near a candy market where Justin grabbed a trash can and smashed him with it. Josey suddenly grabbed a goblet of juice and threw it into Justin's face.

He then pushed his head into a cotton candy machine and he came out with cotton candy all over his face. Josey laughed at him before Big Red surprised him with a clothesline.

With the help of Justin, he threw him into a pop-corn machine before pinning him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Superheroes have been eliminated!"

J2Red celebrated before Jason arrived with a huge hammer that we use for the game that you hit the feet and it must touch a bell (I don't know how it's called) and waited for Big Red to turn around before hitting his head with it and going for the pin as Ryan restrained Justin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"J2Red has been eliminated!"

Meanwhile, back in the backstage, Gallows and Maluta were dominating the Arcaders, smashing Jimmy into a metal door before taking on Bobby. After taking him down, Maluta walked up a stage and was about to jump on Bobby, but Jimmy came in time to push him out of the way, letting him crash his huge butt on the floor.

He then grabbed Trevor and smashed his head on a door before grabbing a ladder and using it with Bobby to pin Trevor.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Trevor Gallows & Maluta have been eliminated!"

Just then, PRTY came and attacked the Arcaders before dragging them all the way to the ring. There, they threw Jimmy into the steel steps before bringing Bobby in the ring and getting ready to hit the Superkick Party.

However, before they could, Jimmy got back in and caught Ryan from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner, also giving Bobby the occasion to catch Jason with his Game Revolution. Jimmy then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with his Angry Bird Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE ARCADERS!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the fan favorites who overcame all the odds to become champions again.

"Cheese! That was real tag team chaos, but the Arcaders managed to get on top again!" Bobby said.

"Those video games freaks will never cease to amaze me..." Joey said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is a Monster's Ball Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The lights turned dark as he walked out. He slowly made his way to the ring without paying attention to the fans and looked at the weapons all around. Once in the ring, he lifted his belt and did the "Zero Fear!" sign.

 **(Monster)**

"And his opponent, from the asylum, GENOCIDE!"

He arrived wearing an orange prisoner outfit along with his black mask. As he walked the entrance ramp, the lights turned red and blue fire exploded.

Suddenly, as he was mid-way to the ring, Fr0st got impatient and jumped on him with a Top Con Hilo. He then did the "Zero Fear" move in front of the camera before kicking Genocide and following with a chop to the chest and smashing his head on the security barricade.

He then grabbed camera cables nearby and started choking Genocide with it. Once he was done and Genocide weakly stood up, Fr0st Superkicked his head before tossing him shoulder first into the security barricade.

He then removed the floor's protection and Body Slammed Genocide on it before making him rest on the apron and chopping his chest. Suddenly, Genocide grabbed his neck with both of his hands, but Fr0st kicked free and threw him head first into the steel pose.

He then chopped his chest ten more times before going to pick up a chair and smashing his back with it. He then smashed the top of his head, busting him open and making blood flow out which was visible through the open parts of his mask.

Fr0st then irish whipped him with all of his strength above the barricade and into the crowd. He started kicking and beating him savagely before finishing with another Superkick to his head.

He kept beating him around the ring and tossing him in the barricade and steel poses. Eventually, he brought him back in the ring and laughed at his head before Superkicking him down.

He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but Genocide reversed it and charged to receive a shoulder counter to the face followed by a Backstabber. Fr0st then went to pick up the steel chair and putted it in the corner before walking toward Genocide who hit him with a uppercut before throwing him head first through the chair.

He then applied an Exploder Suplex followed by another one and a Shock Treatment (Torture Rack Backbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed him by the waist and applied a Deadweight German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Both men stood up and glared into the other's eyes. They started exchanging blows - slowly at first, then faster until Genocide got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to receive a Superkick from Fr0st.

He then ran in the ropes and got kicked in the guts by Genocide who followed with a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Genocide beat Fr0st down and pushed him outside before going for a Suicide Dive which Fr0st interrupted with a steel chair shot to his head between the ropes. He then got back inside and putted Genocide's feet on the rope to hit his Spike DDT.

Fr0st then got outside and took a barbwired table which he putted into the ring before getting back outside and picking up a barbwired bat. As he was about to smash Genocide with it, this last one smashed him between the legs with a low blow before applying a Chokeslam on the barbwired table.

He then got Fr0st back up and applied his Black Hole Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Hardcore Champion, GENOCIDE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he took his belt and roared like a monster.

"Wow! That Genocide is really something, isn't he? Despite getting his ass kicked for half of the match, he still managed to get the victory!" Joey said.

"It has been the fifth match of the show, and so far, all titles changed. I wonder if the same will happen with the other ones." Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(The Boss)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of UCW, MR. ALEX!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the boss who smiled on the stage before walking into the ring with a microphone. However, he couldn't talk yet because the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!" and "Thank you, Alex!"

"Are you having fun so far?" He asked and received a YES! chant. "Well, hold your horses, 'cause the night's only getting starting!" More cheers. "Now, I know you're excited and want some intense fighting, but before, I'd like to thank you all for making my company what she is today. I real appreciate, you guys are the best!"

The crowd cheered louder. "You deserve it!"

"To thank you, I've decided to give you guys a special gift." He turned toward the entrance. "You can bring it now!"

After he said that, two staff members came out with something covered by a black sheet to the ring. Alex smiled as he looked at it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without any further due, allow me to introduce to you..." He quickly removed the sheet to reveal a title belt that looked like the NXT's Women Championship, but with WTV marked in purple on it. "...the UCW Women Television Championship!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the first-ever women's secondary title in wrestling history.

 **(Kaos)**

The crowd booed as Lady Kaos came out and walked to the ring with a microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt you, boss, but there's something really wrong in all of this! You see, Harlow Beckett had to vacate her title because of me, but you didn't even put me in tonight's match for the title! Therefore, I think it's only fair to say that you should give me this new title belt!" The crowd booed her.

Mr. Alex nodded. "You know what, Kaos? You're right! I think you deserve to have this belt..." He said with holding the belt toward her, but pushed it back before she could take it. "...IF you can make it through her."

 **(Angel's Mirror)**

Everybody looked curiously as they never heard that song before. Then, a pretty tall girl with red hair wearing a Jason Voorhees outfit with the stomach part cut and his hockey mask arrived. Kaos looked in shock as she walked into the ring.

"V-Vanessa Voorhees?! But that's impossible: you took your retreat!" She panicked.

"This is not Vanessa." Mr. Alex interrupted. "Actually, it's her sister, Jessika Voorhees!" He said which made the crowd cheer.

Then as the bell rang, Kaos turned back toward her opponent who immediately kicked her stomach and hit the Twist Of Fate followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and first ever UCW Women Television Champion, JESSIKA VOORHEES!"

The crowd cheered loudly as she stood victoriously with her belt over the defeated Lady Kaos.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Kamirashi and Pixar Fan, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered for them as Pixar Fan was wearing a Flash McQueen costume (to promote Cars 3) and Kamirashi was dressed as Saitama from One-Punch Man. They ran into the ring and took a pose together.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And their opponents, representing the Bullet Club, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo who clapped in fans' hands and did the 2 SWEET move with them. They took microphones to talk.

"Well, well, well, my chicos, what do we have in the ring?" Ben asked. "I'd say we have two noobs who need to keep their heads in fantasy stories to cheer themselves up." Platty answered.

Pixar Fan grabbed a microphone and said: "That's not true! Pixar movies and mangas have taught a lot of good things for wrestlers like us!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Platty asked.

"Toy Story taught me to never let go of my child heart, Finding Nemo (and Dory) taught me that family is the most important thing in the world, Ratatouille taught me that no dream is too big for little people, and WALL-E taught me to take care of our planet!" Pixar Fan answered to loud cheers before giving the microphone to Kamirashi.

"As for me, Dragon Ball taught me to work hard if I ant to suceed, Naruto taught me to never give up and always face life with a smile, Bleach taught me to be proud of what I accomplish, and One-Punch Man taught me to hit really hard!" He said to more cheers.

Platty went on his corner as Ben started for his team while Pixar Fan started for his. He ducked a clothesline from Ben and dropkicked him in a corner before tagging Kamirashi in and laying on his four limbs to allow him to hit Ben with a Jump Clothesline.

Kamirashi then locked him in a Last Chancery before Pixar Fan ran in the ropes and hit an Handpsring Dropkick to his head. As Ben retreated outside and Platty checked after him, both Cosplayers charged into them with Suicide Dives.

Kamirashi then brought Platty into the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Crossbody. Pixar Fan then tagged him in and he Body Slammed Ben before getting on a top turnbuckle.

However, Platty jumped on the occasion to make him fall on his balls before applying a Double Spike DDT from the turnbuckle with Ben as the referee was arguing with pixar Fan.

Ben then taged Platty who applied a snapmare to Kamirashi followed by a headlock. He managed to get back up, break free and ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Platty countered by catching his arm and using the momentum to hit a Trouble In Paradise on the side of his head.

He then tagged Ben in and thogether, they irish whipped Kamirashi before catching him with a Double Hip Toss followed by a double backflip with a Double Dropkick. Platty then puted Kamirashi on his knee, allowing Ben to apply a Corckscrew Neckbreaker to him on his knee.

He then made him sit on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but Kamirashi pushed him back, causing him to fall on his back, and jumped on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then rolled in his corner to tag Pixar Fan who dropkicked Platty off his corner before putting Ben in a Tree Of Woe position.

He then irish whipped Kamirashi to allow him to hit Ben's head with a baseball slide followed by a running dropkick from Pixar Fan. This last one then screamed: "HAKUNA MATATA!" before running in a corner and jumping outside on Platty.

Meanwhile, Kamirashi got on the apron and hit Ben with a Springboard Elbow Smash. Pixar Fan then came back in and they applied the Thunder Express on Ben together, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty got on the apron and tried to get back in, but Pixar Fan dropkicked him to the head, knocking him down. Kamirashi then tried to jump on him with a Plancha, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash.

Pixar Fan was going to help, but Platty hit him with his shoulder between the ropes before jumping to apply a Springboard Facebuster before backflipping back on the apron and jumping on Kamirashi with a Moonsault.

Back in the ring, Ben caught Pixar Fan with a Tombstone Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty then came in and they were about to go for a Double Superkick, but Kamirashi came in and caught Platty with a German Suplex. Pixar Fan then pushed Ben in a corner and Kamirashi flipped on the apron to run and hit the back of his head with a kick.

However, Platty suddenly caught him with a Superkick from the other apron and Ben rboke free from Pixar Fan before getting on a top turnbuckle and catching him with a Corckscrew Diving Cutter.

Platty then jumped above the stel pose and onto Kamirashi. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and, as Ben held Pixar Fan with his feet on the middle rope, jumped on him with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kamirashi came back in and his opponents trid to Double Superkick him, but he ducked and caugh them with a double Hurricanrana. He then irish whipped Ben in the ropes and tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and grabbed his head with his feet after a backflip which allowed Platty to Superkick his head.

Ben then charged into Pixar Fan with a Spear while Platty got on the apron and they jumped on him with a Springboard 450/Standing Moonsault combination with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Platty got on a top turnbuckle as Ben applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam to Pixar Fan followed by a 450 Splash from Platty, but he landed on his knees. Ben didn't saw it and got on the top turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault, but Kamirashi jumped up there and caught him with a German Suplex before he could.

Pixar Fan finally tagged Kamirashi with whom he applied the Final Resolution (Neckbreaker/Frog Splash Combination) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd was cheering the duo as they were given their new title belts and they hugged together in excitation.

"I can't believe it! Our underdog duo just defeated the strongest tag team in UCW and won the Ultra Team Championship!" Joey said.

"I guess kid's dreams CAN become true after all..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is the Beach Brawl Match! Introducing the entrant number 1, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for the Bullet Club: UCW member as he calmly walked into the ring where he took a pose and threw his jacket away.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"And the entrant number 2, from Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered as the fan favorite made her return, wearing false wings and "flying" to the ring with taping in fans' hands on the way. Once inside, she removed her wings and looked at TJ.

The bell rang, starting the match, and Sly delivered kicks to TJ's leg before this last one hit a knee strike to her stomach. He then irish whipped her in the ropes and she tried to apply a Wheelbarrow Bulldog, but TJ pushed her outside on the , she hit his face before jumping on him with a Diving Seated Senton.

She dropkicked him on the middle rope and went for her Sandstorm, but he grabbed her legs, lifted her on his shoulders, and applied his Torture Rack into a Spinning Powerbomb. He then irish whipped her again and tried to clothesline her, but she ducked and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors, but with two spins instead on one.

Then, the countdown ended.

 **(Let me fight)**

Entrant #3 Chicken Crab

The crowd cheered loudly as the jobber-recently-turned-UFC-fighter ran into the ring and clotheslined TJ twice before lifting him on his shoulders and applying a Fireman's Carry Roll immediately followed by a Diving Moonsault from the middle turnbuckle.

Slyla then tried to jump on him from the apron, but he caught her with a Scoop Powerslam. TJ then gave him a few blows before going for a Handspring Cutter which Crab dodged and caught him with a Fisherman Suplex into a Small Package.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He had time to deliver a Roundhouse Kick to his head before the countdown ended.

 **(Dance)**

Entrant #4 Triple B

The big man danced his way to the ring where he delivered blows to Chicken Crab before tossing him in a corner. TJ tried to hit him with a Phenomenal Forearm from the apron, but Triple B caught him with a Samoan Drop and tossed him against Chicken Crab.

He then Superkicked Slyla and tossed her against the two other boys before doing a small dance and charging into them all. He then rubbed his huge butt on all of them, causing them to run around in disgust.

This made Crab mad and he clotheslined Triple B so hard that he side-flipped. The countdown ended.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

Entrant #5 Zack Peterson

He ran in the ring and caught TJ with a Lifting Reverse DDT followed by a running elbow drop. He then chopped Chicken Crab and tried to irish whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and charged, only to receive a double knee counter to the face followed by a Missile Dropkick from Zack.

He then charged into Triple B in a corner, causing him to sit down, and took momentum before hitting him with the Algonquin Boot. He finished with the Ontario Ride to TJ before Slyla kicked him and applied the Sunsetflip Powerbomb as the countdown ended.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #6 Shark Boy 2

The winner of last year's Beach Brawl Match ran into the ring and jumped on Slyla with a Thesz Press followed by punches and did the same to TJ Skill. He followed with his Shark Elbow before jumping to avoid a Parry Sound Express from Zack and hit him with a Knee Stunner.

Triple B then Superkicked his head before TJ followed with an Handspring Cutter and a Splash from Triple B with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

At the same time, the countdown ended.

 **(Life Signal)**

Entrant #7 Buzz

He ran into the ring and TJ tried to smash him, but he blocked and headbutted him before applying an Exploder Suplex. He applied another one to Zack before catching Shark Boy with a German Suplex.

TJ came toward him and got caught with a Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. Zack then came to deliver him many blows before irish whipping him, but Buzz twisted his arm and locked in the Buzzmission (Like the Tazzmission). Zack almost passed out as the next countdown ended.

 **(Scream)**

Entrant #8 Flash Dunne

He threw his British jacket before getting into the ring and hit many European Uppercuts to Buzz who tried to reply with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex, but Flash countered with a Tiger one. He then stunned him with a violent European Uppercut before running in the ropes and locking him in a Black Widow submission hold.

Buzz taped out.

"Buzz has been eliminated!"

He was then going to TJ who surprised him with a Backflip Kick followed by a Cradle Piledriver as the countdown ended.

 **(I'm Sexy)**

Entrant #9 Sexy Girl

She ran in and kicked Zack in the stomach before running for a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a running leg drop. She then took a pose, failing to see Shark Boy coming behind her and he lowered her shorts to expose her panties which surprised her.

Shark Boy then bit her with the Shark Bite followed by a Roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sexy Girl has been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended.

 **(New Way)**

Entrant #10 Baijing Lee

He climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Triple B with a Diving Crossbody before following with a Standing Double Knee Stomp Moonsault. Zack then charged at him, but he caught him with a Standing Moonsault Crossbody.

He then delivered a Kicks Furry to Shark Boy before finishing with a Frankensteiner that slammed his head on the mat. The next countdown ended.

 **(Into The Ocean)**

Entrant #11 El Piranha

He ran into the ring and helped his partner back up before they started beating TJ down. They putted him in a corner and took turns charging into him with strikes.

They then applied their Deep Water finishing move (Cradle back-to-belly Piledriver (Piranha)/Diving double foot stomp (Shark Boy 2) combination) with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"TJ Skill has been eliminated!"

After that, there was only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(Hopeless)**

Entrant #12 Matt Ace

He ran into the ring and Triple B attacked him before irish whipping him in the ropes and pushed him up to get caught with a Double Knee Stomp. As he rested on the middle rope, Slyla hit Triple B with a Sandstorm that stunned him.

Shark Boy 2 followed with a Shark Boy Chomper and a Parry Sound Express from Zack. Finally, Matt jumped on him with his Air Ace from the top turnbuckle and pinned him with all the others.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Big Butt Boy has been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #13 Tiger Packer

The Bullet Club member walked into the ring where he delivered a few blows to Flash before hitting Zack with a knee strike to the face following with another one to Matt. He then clotheslined Shark Boy out of the ring before catching El Piranha with a Sitting Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"El Piranha has been eliminated!"

Tiger then grabbed Slyla and applied a Cobra Clutch Slam as the countdown ended.

 **(Hot Wings)**

Entrant #14 Pedro

He arrived into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Tiger Packer to hit the side of his head with an Handpsring Enzuigiri. He rolled outside beside Shark Boy 2 and Pedro threw Lee out too before charging into the three of them with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought Lee back inside and applied his Lumbar Check with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Baijing Lee has been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

Entrant #15 Miss Viper

She walked into the ring where she and Slyla looked at each other with smiles before starting exchanging kicks. Eventually, Viper irish whipped Slyla in the ropes and she caught her with a Springboard Moonsault.

She then went for a Roundhouse Kick while she was on her knees, but Viper dodged and replied with a Spin Kick to her head that knocked her out cold. She then applied The Snake followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Slyla The Owl has been eliminated!"

The crowd was disappointed. Viper then started fighting with Pedro as the next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #16 Shinji Honda

The third member of the Bullet Club made his way to the ring and immediately tried to Roundhouse Kick his former partner Matt Ace who ducked and replied with a Jump Spin Kick and started beating him down. However, Tiger Packer came to back him up and they started beating him down.

Tiger then held Matt as Shinji ran and caught him with his Dark Rising with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Matt Ace has been eliminated!"

As the partners smiled at the elimination, Chicken Crab suddenly hit Shinji straight to the head with a running knee strike. Tiger tried to hit him with the Sitting Spinebuster, but Crab lifted him and applied his Modified GTS followed by a Shark Boy Chumper from Shark Boy 2 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Tiger Packer has been eliminated!"

The countdown ended.

 **(Game Over)**

Entrant # 17 Video Man

As the Pixel Luchador arrived he caught Pedro who was outside the ring with a Tornado DDT from between the turnbuckles. He then got on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Zack with a Diving Crossbody followed by two arm drags.

He then applied a Blue Thunder Bomb before following with his Level Up (Brainbuster) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Zack Peterson has been eliminated!"

After that, it was only brawls until the next countdown ended.

 **(Guardian)**

Entrant #18 Guardian Goon

The guardian ran into the ring with a steel chair and brawled with Flash Dunne before clotheslining him and applied a Body Slam. He then smashed Pedro's head with his chair before pinning him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Pedro has been eliminated!"

He did the same to Video Man.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Video Man has been eliminated!"

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Elbow Drop on Flash, but he caught him in a Triangle Choke which he soon transitionned into his Octopus Lock.

Soon, Guardian Goon taped out.

"Guardian Goon has been eliminated!"

 **(Deadman's Hand)**

Entrant #19 Charles "Bullseye" Alston

The cowboy entered with a beer bottle and took a sip which he spat into Crab's face before looking at Shark Boy 2 who took out a water bottle. They started screaming: "Beer!" and "Water!" before brawling with each other.

He tried to clothesline Shark Boy who caught him with an Hangman Neckbreaker and tried hit him again, but he ducked and caught him with a Backstabber. He then hit a Superkick to Flash and pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Flash Dunne has been eliminated!"

Just then, the last countdown ended.

 **(Hollywood Heel!)**

The crowd popped as Charles looked in shock. The Hollywood Heel came out

Entrant #20 The Hollywood Heel

He walked into the ring and glared at Charles for a good moment while the crowd was chanting: "Holy Shit!"

Once Charles charged, Heel caught him with a Spinebuster followed by the Hollywood's Elbow and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Charles Alston has been eliminated!"

Shinji tried to Roundhouse Kick him, but he ducked and caught him with the Heel Bottom and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Shinji Honda has been eliminated!"

Then, he looked at Shark Boy 2 who also glared at him. They stood like this as the crowd was going wild around them.

Then, Heel grabbed Chicken Crab's legs and locked him in the Sharpshooter until he tapped out.

"Chicken Crab has been eliminated!"

As an answer, Shark Boy grabbed Miss Viper and locked her into the Shark Bite until she passed out.

"Miss Viper has been eliminated!"

As they were the two only ones remaining, The Hollywood Heel did the 'Bring It On!' sign. Shark Boy answered by showing his middle fingers and they started brawling.

Heel got the upper hand and hit Shark Boy with the People Smash which made him back up in a corner. Unknown to him, Shark Boy removed the corner protection, exposing the steel.

Heel charged at him, but he moved out, letting him smash his head in the exposed corner, and hit the Shark Boy Chumper followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The crowd went wild.

"Here's the winner of the Beach Brawl Match, SHARK BOY 2!"

Shark Boy celebrated as El Piranha arrived with two water bottles which they drank together before running out of the arena, to the beach and jumped into the sea.

"I can't believe it! Shark Boy defeated The Hollywood Heel to win the Beach Brawl Match for the second consecutive year!" Joey said.

"This encounter made me think a lot about Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock. But the kid really deserve this win. Maybe we will see something great for his future!" Bobby added.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves.

 **(Get Me Out)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

Some staff members brought a coffin which opened and Johnny came out of it with his title belt. He was wearing a Venom-themed face paint (not to promote the future Venom movie) and slowly walked into the ring where he glared at Kavz.

The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

They were about to lock in a clinch, but Johnny went for Kavz's legs instead and a long struggle to get the upper hand on the other followed. Once both men stopped, the crowd cheered for them.

They locked in a clinch and Johnny managed to twist Kavz's arm, but he flipped forward and did the candle to dropkick Johnny's head, forcing the break. He then grabbed Johnny's arm and twisted it too, but this last one also flipped forward and performed a series of locks before applying a snapmare with a headlock.

Kavz managed to reverse it into an armlock followed by a headlock. Johnny managed to get back up and pushed Kavz with the ropes and ducked him twice before doing a back roll that forced Kavz to jump above him with a 450.

Johnny then charged at him, but Kavz jumped to dodge and also ran in the ropes to knock him down with a shoulder tackle. As this caused Johnny to roll outside, Kavz too momentum before jumping on a top turnbuckle then outside on him.

Some staff members came to check on them, but they were fine and Kavz grabbed Johnny to put him against the apron and kicked his chest. He then brought him back in the ring and in a corner where he chopped his chest.

He then tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and Kavz jumped with the turnbuckle to catch Johnny's head with his feet before pushing up and hitting him with a dropkick.

Then, as Johnny rested in a corner, Kavz charged into him with a Body Avalanche before getting on top of him and going for a series of 10 punches. Afterward, he went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He tried to grab Johnny, but this last one hit him to the face multiple times before irish whipping him in the ropes and bending to receive a kick to the face. Kavz then ran in the ropes, only to receive a big dropkick to the head from Johnny that caused him to roll outside the ring.

He then charged outside on Kavz with a Top Con Hilo. Afterward, he brought Kavz back in the ring and locked him into a Modified Kimura Lock. After around 15 seconds, Johnny broke it and hit a knee drop on his damaged arm.

He followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny lifted Kavz for a Brainbuster, but he landed on his feet and caught him from behind with a Bridging Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny twisted Kavz's arm to lock in an Armbar The struggled lasted an entire minute before Johnny transitioned it into a Crossface. Kavz screamed in pain, but soon managed to get back up. Unfortunately, Johnny putted him back down with an headlock.

Soon, Johnny let go to elbow the back of Kavz's head and irish whipped him in a corner to charge and received a boot counter to the face. Kavz then got on the second turnbuckle, but Johnny step-kicked his head before making him sit toward the outside and climbing up to hit a Superplex, but Kavz kicked him back on the apron.

Then, as Johnny was resting his body between the ropes, Kavz jumped on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. Both men remained on the mat for a good moment as the crowd cheered: "Let's go, Johnny/Kavz!"

Once they were back up, Kavz kicked Johnny's chest multiple times before trying to irish whip him in the ropes, but he reversed it and Kavz hit him with a Jump Clothesline followed by another one.

The two then started avoiding smashes and kicks from each other until Kavz hit a Spin Kick to Johnny's stomach and followed with a Shoot Kick behind his head. Then, as Johnny rested in a corner, Kavz charged into him with a running kick to the chest.

He then ran in the ropes to receive a Superkick to the head from Johnny who followed with a violent Dropkick that caused him to hit the corner. He then applied a Brainbuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny got surprised and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit his Deadly Leg Drop, but Kavz rolled out of the way, hit his chest with a Double Feet Stomp and locked him in the Dragon Sleeper. It took a full minute before Johnny finally tapped out.

"Here's your winner and ne UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered for him as he was given the title.

"He did it! Kavz managed to win where Zack Peterson, Flash Dunne and Tiger Packer have failed!" Joey said.

"He sure deserved it! This kid is gonna go far in UCW!" Bobby said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-way Match scheduled for one fall for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He got cheered as he walked into the ring, threw his hat and shirt into the crowd, and putted his gangster chain on a steel pose.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And his opponent, from Shanghai, China, TIGER GIRL!"

She showed-off some Kung Fu moves both at the entrance and into the ring before waiting for the next entrant.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And their opponent, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered for him as he slowly walked into the ring and took a pose for the cameras.

 **(All My People)**

"And the last entrant, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW International Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The champion was cheered as arrived, carrying his title and an apple, dancing a bit to his music. He clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and giving his title belt to the ref and biting his apple before giving it to a fan.

The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Ramon spat his apple bite in Mario's face before hitting him with a Superkick that knocked him out of the ring. This took everyone by surprise and Tiger Girl took benefit of the effect to catch Johnny with an European Uppercut to the head which also knocked him out of the ring.

The two remainings looked at each other for a brief moment before starting exchanging blows until Ramon caught her with an arm drag followed by an arm lock. However, she kicked up and caught him with an arm drag of her own.

As Ramon rolled out on the apron, Tiger Girl walked toward him, but he hit his shoulder in her stomach before flipping on her shoulder and running in the ropes to catch her with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown.

He followed with a Calf-Kick and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He ran in the ropes and Tiger Girl caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker. She then irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed a Springboard Moonsault to land behind her and hit her with a dropkick before throwing her out of the ring.

Johnny grabbed his waist from behind, but Ramon managed to push him back. Tiger Girl then jumped on the apron and stunned his head on the top rope before Johnny tried to catch him with a Side Suplex, but he backflipped and pushed Johnny into Tiger Girl, knocking her off the apron.

As he turned around, Ramon clotheslined him outside before running and jumping out on them with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought back Johnny in the ring and was about to catch him, but he grabbed his pants and made him fall head first into a lower turnbuckle.

As Ramon rested in the corner, Johnny charged into him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Neckbreaker and climbed the top turnbuckle. However, Ramon smashed his head and climbed for a Superplex, but Tiger Girl attacked him from behind and setted for a Tower Of Doom.

However, Mario ran in and broke it all before grabbing Tiger Girl and tossing her shoulder first into the steel pose. He then started delivered blows down to Ramon before getting him up and clotheslining him.

He took a pose before chopping Ramon's chest and following with a running Senton. He then lifted him on his shoulders, but Ramon elbowed his head to get down before trying a Side Suplex.

However, Mario resisted and elbowed him in the face. However, he replied with an headbutt and grabbed his arm to go for a Springboard Tornado DDT, but Mario made him trip and fall balls first on the top rope.

He then climbed and started fighting with Ramon on the top turnbuckle until Tiger Girl suddenly jumped in and caught both of them with a Double Superplex. The corwd chanted: "Holy shit!"

She then lifted Ramon for a delayed suplex, but he managed to land on his feet and catch her from behind with an Inverted Facelock into a Spinning DDT with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny jumped in and broke the pin with a kick to Ramon's head. As he rested in a corner, Johnny charged at him and almost received a boot counter, but he grabbed his leg and was going to apply a Leg-hook Belly-to-belly Suplex, but Tiger Girl caught him from behind with a German Suplex, also applying his own move in the process.

She then noticed that all thre of her opponents were resting in corners. She cracked her arm and hit all of them one-by-one with European Uppercuts a total of 4 times. Once she was done, she tried to apply the Cesaro Swing to Johnny, but received a BOOM! Elbow from Mario behind the head.

He then rpoceded to hit all three of them with a BOOM! Elbow too 2 times before trying to apply a Great Fall to Ramon, but he landed behind him and caught him with a Dragon Suplex.

He then charged at Tiger Girl who pushed him up in the air to hit an European Uppercut under his chin. Johnny suddenly ran in and caught her with a Jump DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As she was on her knees, Johnny delivered blows to her head until she slapped his face and ducked a clothesline to jump in the ropes and hit him with a Springboard European Uppercut. She then lifted him in a Reverse Fireman's Carry position and span him as fast as she could before locking him in the Inverted Chikara Special.

Johnny quickly reached for the ropes, but Tiger Girl used her strength to drag him back in the middle of the ring. Just as he was about to tap out, Mario caught her from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She threw Mario out of the ring and Johnny tried to Superkick her, but she grabbed his leg and almost locked in the Inverted Chikara Special again, but he grabbed the middle rope and struggled to hold on it. As he was fighting, Mario climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Frog Splash.

Tiger Girl then grabbed Mario and applied the Neutralizer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon jumped in time to break the pin. The two of them then started exchanging blows until Tiger Girl went for another European Uppercut which Ramon countered with a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to clothesline Ramon, but he ducked and caught her with a Yoshi Tonic Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As she rested in a corner, Ramon charged at her and received a violent European Uppercut to the face that stunned him. She then charged at him, but he caught her with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex in the corner.

He was then setting for his Crossed-arms Backstabber, but Mario surprised him with a Discuss Bicycle Kick to the head and caught Tiger Girl with a Great Fall instead followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Johnny dragged him outside the ring and they fought for a brief moment before he pushed Mario into the barricade and applied a Chokeslam before getting in the ring to pin Tiger Girl.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

As she rested in a corner, Johnny charged at her, but she pushed him up outside and Ramon caught her with his Crossed-arms Backstabber for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd popped up for him as he was give his title belt. He then helped Tiger Girl back on her feet before being joined by the two others and they posed together.

"Woah! What a match! I adore technical wrestling, Bobby!"

"And what a proof of sportsmanship! Regardless of who won or lose, they can all be proud of the show they offered us!"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"The following contest if scheduled for one fall with a 60 minutes time limit! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with his golden robe which he removed once inside the ring and gave it to the ref.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, GORE!"

He arrived driving a Bullet Club themed snow jet ski and walked into the ring where he glared at his best friend.

"Gore and Perkins, two of the best friends in the story of wrestling. Tensions came about who was the best for their clan which is what led to this very match, ladies and gentlemen." Joey explained.

They both looked at each other for a good moment and then shared the 2 SWEET move before locking in a clinch which saw Perkins twisting Gore's arm. However, this last one replied with a leg takedown and tried to lock in the Wolf's Blood early, but Perkins kicked his shoulder with his other leg.

They both got back up and took a moment to let the crowd cheer for them as they looked at each other. They locked in another clinch, but Perkins caught Gore in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes to knock him down with a shoulder tackle.

As Gore got back up, Perkins teasingly poked at his masked nose before kicking him in the guts. He the applied a headlock takedown, but Gore quickly got back up and applied one himself to Perkins who jumped back up and pushed Gore back.

They locked in yet another clinch where Gore managed to push Perkins into the ropes and the ref slowly made him let go. He was then about to smash him, causing Perkins to get in defense position, but he stopped, laughing at him.

Gore then knocked Perkins down with a shoulder tackle before grabbing his waist from behind, but received an elbow shot to the head which didn't prevent him from applying a Body Slam. He then got on the apron and was about to jump on Perkins with a Springboard Swanton, but he landed on Perkins' knees, hurting his back.

He then tried to go for the Perkins Driver, but Gore broke free and tried to hit him with the GORE! only to receive a kick to the face. Perkins then ran in the ropes and Gore knocked him down with an elbow smash before applying a Neckbreaker.

He then ran into the ropes and Perkins caught him with a Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring and took a pose. He was then going for a Top Con Hilo, but Gore ran back in and hit him with a Big Boot that knocked him down and jumped on him with a Top Con hilo of his own.

He took time to pose for the fans before dragging Perkins back in, but as he walked in, Perkins hit his leg with a running dropkick. He then proceeded to attack his leg with many blows, kicks, and moves like the Chin Drop. He even walked out on the apron and hit Gore's leg with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

He then locked him in a Figure-four Leg Lock that lasted an entire minute before he was able to reach for the ropes and break the hold. Perkins brought him outside the ring and dropped him knee first onto the apron before doing the same thing on the security barricade.

Perkins then got back in, hoping to win via count out, but Gore made it back in at 9, though his knee was still hurting. Perkins looked down at him, when Gore got back up and headbutted him.

As Perkins sat down with holding his head in pain, Gore hit him hard with a running dropkick before putting him between the ropes for a Rope-aided Facebuster. As Perkins rested in a corner, Gore got on top of him for 10 punches, but got blocked at 9.

Perkins then lifted him in an Electric Chair position, but he rolled down and managed to lock Perkins into the Wolf's Blood submission hold. It took around one minute for him to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Perkins rolled outside and Gore followed. Perkins kicked him in the guts before trying to use the barricade for a Springboard Moonsault, but Gore pushed him forward on the other side.

He then walked on the total opposide side before running and jumping over the barricade on Perkins. Once they were back in the ring, Gore kicked him and applied his Gory Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He climed a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash, but Perkins rolled out of the way. He grabbed Gore and applied a Pumphandle Backbreaker before tossing him outside and walked on the apron to jump on him with a Springboard Moonsault from the top rope.

He then pushed Gore back in the ring while he climbed a top turnbuckle and hit the back of his head with a Missile Dropkick. He followed with a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Gore and applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam and tried to follow with a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle, but he landed on Gore's knees, hurting his stomach.

Gore then spat green mist on his arm and hit Perkins hard with his Venom Clothesline. Both men remained on the floor for a good moment before presing their heads with deadly glares.

They started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster - until Perkins pushed Gore into a corner and charged, only to be pushed up on the apron which didn't prevent him from grabbing Gore and hitting his head on the turnbuckle.

He then dragged Gore on the apron and tried to apply his Canadian Destroyer there, but Gore countered with an Apron DDT. He then ran around the entire ring before hitting Perkins with a violent running dropkick that knocked him against the barricade.

As they both managed to get back inside before the 10 count, Perkins charged at Gore who pushed him out on the apron again and tried to punch him, but got blocked and received one from Perkins. This last one then went for a Springboard move, but received a dropkick mid-air from Gore.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Perkins with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He climbed the top turnbuckle again, but Perkins jumped up and smashed him before applying an impressive Leg-hook Superplex that caused the crowd to chant: "This is wrestling!"

As Gore rested beside the ropes, Perkins did the Shotgun move before going for a running knee strike which Gore dodged and caught him with a German Suplex, but he landed on his feet and hit his knee strike on the side of Gore's head.

He then tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but Gore broke free and almost hit the GORE!, but Perkins jumped over it which didn't prevent Gore from catching him from behind with an Half-and-half Suplex followed by a German Suplex.

He then rolled back and charged to finally hit the GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Gore irish whipped Perkins in the ropes for a strong dropkick, but Perkins grabbed his legs and landed in a Powerbomb position. He then delivered a series of blows to him before pushing him back in a corner.

Gore charged for another GORE! which Perkins dodged and caught him with a Dragon Suplex before jumping on the top turnbuckle on which he sat. However, Gore knocked him outside the ring with a dropkick.

Gore then ran and jumped on the middle corner before jumping on Perkins with a Diving Moonsault. He then brought Perkins back in the ring and hit him with a Missile Dropkick from the turnbuckle. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore made Perkins sit up and hit him with a dropkick before following with a Venom Clothesline and a GORE!. However, instead of going for the pin, Gore simply looked down at his best friend hesitantly.

Suddenly, all their friends from the Bullet Club: UCW came out at ringside to watch their leaders' match.

Gore charged for another GORE!, but Perkins hit him with a Spin Kick followed by a knee strike to the head and a Reverse Frankensteiner. Perkins screamed in rage before running in the ropes and receiving a dropkick from Gore that was strong that it allowed him to backflip.

Gore tried to apply the Phoenix-plex, but Perkins broke free and hit a knee strike to his head before following with the Canadian Destroyer and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What the hell?! What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

"And there's already been 45 minutes passing: we must have a winner in the next 15 ones, or it will be a draw!" Joey added.

As Gore was sitting, Perkins hit the back of his head with a Shining Wizard before quickly getting him back up and going for his Perkins Driver from which he once again escaped and punched Perkins in the face.

He then ran in the ropes, but Perkins followed and hit another knee strike to his head before finally managing to apply his Perkins Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Gore managed to put his foot at the last second on the rope. Perkins got mad and ran in the ropes again, only to be surprised with another GORE!. They both stood on the floor again for a moment before exchanging blows after gathering their remaining strength.

Gore suddenly collapsed on the floor, seemingly out of energy. Perkins got mad and screamed at Gore as he got him back up and charged, but they both hit each other with a clothesline at the same time.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the announcer spoke out:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached the 60 minutes time limit. Therefore, this match is declared a draw!"

This caused a mix reaction through the arena. Meanwhile, the Bullet Club members got in and helped their leaders back up as they could barely move at all.

They managed to exchange a glance and suddenly laughed before fist-bumping which made the crowd cheer.

"Woah! This is impressive! Even after an hour-long match these two are still pals! Lucky: I was afraid the Bullet Club would dismember." Bobby said.

"After what they've done to us at the last PPV, I wouldn't have mind!" Joey answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Manchester, England, he is the winner of the 2017 Tournament of New Age, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he slowly walked into the ring with his umbrella and England flag themed jacket which he removed and let the officers take away once inside.

 **(Burn In My Light)**

"And his opponent, from New Wark, New Jersey, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLADE!"

He arrived dressed as a samurai as he walked to the ring and removed his armour to reveal himself completely and gave his title belt to the referee before glaring at his opponent. The ref showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

Brooklyn smiled and bowed to Chris like a gentlemen. This last one asked him to get back up as he thinks respect should be shown after the match. Brooklyn suddenly pushed him back and laughed, revealing he was teasing him.

They finally locked into a clinch which saw Chris twisting Brooklyn's arm, but he flipped and span to break free and twist Chris' arm back. This last one simply performed a backflip and twisted Brooklyn's arm again.

A long struggle followed until Brooklyn locked Chris in a headlock, but got pushed in the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle. Chris kicked up and smirked at Brooklyn.

He ran in the ropes and, as Brooklyn bent down, he flipped on his back and ducked a clothesline before performing a backflip. Brooklyn then tried to lock him in the Crossface Chickenwing, but he made him flip and rolled to duck another clothesline and caught him with an Headscissors Takedown followed by a dropkick.

Afterward, both men stopped to let the crowd cheer. Chris then kicked Brooklyn and applied a snapmare followed by a dropkick to the face. He then grabbed him, but Brooklyn kicked his guts and screamed: "I'm gonna make you either tap or snap!" before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Spinebuster.

He then applied a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn was on his knees, Chris slapped his head three times before getting to punches. He was going for a suplex, but Brooklyn broke free and twisted his arm so fast that he fallen hard on the floor. He then lifted Chris in a suplex position before dropping him stomach first on a top rope.

Brooklyn then ran in the ropes, but Chris hit him with his shoulder in the stomach before doing a Springboard to flip on his back and tried to catch Brooklyn with another Headscissors Takedown, but he pushed him back and, as he was standing in the candle position, Brooklyn Superkicked his head.

Brooklyn applied a snapmare followed by a dropkick behind Chris' head and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn stood over Chris and was going for a move, but Chris surprised him with a victory roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Brooklyn clotheslined Chris and then proceeded to stomp on him multiple times. He then locked him into a headlock, but Chris managed to slowly get back up, elbow him in the stomach, and then ran in the ropes, only for Brooklyn to follow and hit him with an European Uppercut.

He then ran in the opposite ropes, but Chris followed and surprised him with a running Cutter. Afterward, he clotheslined Brooklyn twice before irish whipping him in a corner and charging into his stomach, slipping outside on the apron, in the process.

He kicked the back of Brooklyn's head before going for a Springboard Clothesline and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he reversed it and Chris reversed it too by twisting Brooklyn's arm and lifting him on his shoulders for a Samoan Drop. He followed with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn rested in the ropes, Chris charged at him, but received a boot to the face. Brooklyn then backflipped on the apron and pose which gave Chris the opportunity to Superkick him off.

Chris then went for a Top Con Hilo, but Brooklyn ran back in the ring, letting him land on his feet, and he flipped back on the apron before hitting Chris' head with a Superkick. He then brought him back in and applied in the corner a Tornado DDT along with the Queen's Lock.

However, Chris managed to slip out of it and went for another Standing Shooting Star Press, but landed on Brooklyn's knees. He then applied three Butterfly Powerbombs followed by a snapmare and a violent European Uppercut under the chin.

Brooklyn then ran in the ropes, but Chris followed and hit an European Uppercut of his own before running in the ropes and receiving a knee strike that caused him to flip. Brooklyn ran in the ropes again, but Chris surprised him with a Superkick to the face which didn't prevent him from hitting a clothesline that made him backflip.

He tried to lock him in a front facelock, but Chris reversed it into a Northern Lights Suplex and backflipped to follow with a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Shooting Star Press, but Brooklyn rolled out of the way, letting him crash, and locked him into the Crossface Chickenwing. It took 2 minutes, but Chris eventually passed out, so the ref called for the bell.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The crowd popped up as Brooklyn was being his new title belt.

"Oh my gosh! We got a new World Champion!" Joey said.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting him to win at all! He was still fresh from winning the TONA, a few months ago..."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Thunder)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly cheered by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring where he removed his American jacket.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW World Champion, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and giving his belt to the ref while glaring at American Thunder. The ref showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men looked more focused than ever for what could be the match of their life as they locked into a clinch that ended with Thunder grabbing Freddy's waist from behind. He quickly transitioned it into an arm drag before twisting his arm.

Freddy soon grabbed a rope and performed a flip to break free and twist Thunder's arm himself. However, Thunder reversed it and locked an armlock followed by an headlock on the floor.

Freddy quickly managed to get back up and pushed Thunder with the ropes and got knocked down with a shoulder tackle. Thunder locked another headlock and Freddy repeated the same process, but this time, he ducked Thunder twice before kicking his guts and applying a Body Slam.

He followed with a Knee Drop to his head irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down to receive a kick to the face. Thunder went for a clothesline which Freddy ducked and charged at him, only for Thunder to catch him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex over the top rope and outside the ring.

He then brought him back in the ring and applied a suplex before locking him in another headlock, but Freddy quickly pushed him back with the ropes and Thunder hit him in the stomach with a knee strike.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and hit another knee strike that made him flip before pushing him in a corner and delivering a series of knee strikes. Afterward, he irish whipped him in the opposite corner and charged to receive a double boot counter to the face.

Freddy then charged, but Thunder kicked him and tried to apply his Thunder Slam, but Freddy managed to reverse it into a DDT. Afterward, he delivered a series of blows to Thunder's head until this last one started exchanging blows as well.

Eventually, Thunder ran into the ropes and received a Superkick to the head from Freddy who then irish whipped him in the ropes and hit a Calf-Kick before lifting him and applying his Royal Degree (Samoan Driver) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He applied a Body Slam before climbing a top turnbuckle, but Thunder made him fall on his balls and tried to climb too, but Freddy pushed him back. This didn't discouraged him, however, as he jumped up again and caught Freddy with a Thunder Slam from up there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Thunder removed his pair of braces and grabbed Freddy's leg to lock him in the Ankle Lock. The pain was hard and Freddy had to struggle a lot before managing to hit Thunder' leg and lock him into the Figure Four Leglock.

After around 40 seconds, Thunder managed to break free by grabbing Freddy's damaged leg and lock the Ankle Lock once more. However, Freddy soon reversed it into an Armbar from which Thunder escaped by grabbing the nearby rope with his foot.

Freddy delivered some blows to Thunder's head before this last one ducked and caught him with three German Suplexes. He then climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Moonsault, but Freddy rolled out of the way and caught him with a Snap DDT.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Shooting Star Press followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy went for his Prince's Elbow, but as he passed above him for the second time, Thunder grabbed his leg and locked in the Ankle Lock once more, wrapping his legs around his to limit his moves. Freddy screamed in pain and seemed ready to tap out, but he gathered all of his strength and made it to the ropes to force the break.

Thunder got mad and applied a Overhead Belly-tobelly Suplex followed by another one and a Side Suplex. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and finally hit a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Freddy rested in a corner, Thunder charged at him, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose. As he turned around, Freddy surprised him with his Execution! (Rolling Cutter).

He then did the Monarchy sign before kicking Thunder and hitting the Kingslayer (Curbstomp) immediately followed with a Prince's Blade to his face and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

The crowd was cheering super-loudly as the Prince was rising on his feet, lifting his title belt in the air. Suddenly, his pals of the Monarchy arrived and they congratulated him, rising him in the air.

"Yeah! What an amazing match! This show was awesome, and this main event was no exception!" Joey happily said.

"As we say, every good things must come to an end. That was UCW Beach Brawl, ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for watching this show and hope to see you again soon. Now, we're gonna stay with this happy crowd a bit more before going to sleep." Bobby said as the crowd's cheering was heard all across the beach...

 **So? Did you liked this show? Did you think it was better than Summerslam? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And as always, I hope TheDarkRyder will leave his personal opinion on this show. I must thank all of my fans who have followed UCW since its start, two years ago.**


End file.
